Forgotten
by kthxbai0.o
Summary: Bianca ran away from home. She felt like no one would accept her for her horrible mistake. But now, out on her own, she just feels forgotten. Sequel to "Don't Run Over Me."
1. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Bianca's character nor Annabeth or Percy

Sequel to "Don't Run Over Me"

**Forgotten**

**Bianca's POV**

I wonder sometimes if everyone had forgotten about me. I had only left one month ago but what about all those people I met while traveling? The impish red-headed girl from Chicago definitely does not remember me. I had lived there for only three weeks. I'm sure my ex boyfriend from Tokyo remembered me since I wept into his shoulder the night I had to leave. Does the man in the bar from Spain remember me? He should after all we did together. I mean, he doesn't know about the baby but that night was pretty intense. I remember it like it was yesterday even though all the alcohol blurred it just a bit. I'm positive that Lola remembers. And sadly, without a doubt, Miranda from Goode High in New York remembers. Too well.

"Wake up," Lily snapped, "Table eight needs a diet coke." My head whipped up and I took my chin out of my hand. "Sorry." I apologized, "I'm in a fog today." Lily flipped her gold hair over her shoulder and snorted through a freckled button nose, "No shit." she muttered under her breath as she slid over to deliver a ham sandwich. Shaking my head, I walked along the sticky floors to the soda fountain where I sprayed pop into a large glass. Reaching into the ice bin, I glanced over to the play bin where Alison sat. I smiled and squatted down next to her as I placed the coke on the floor next to me. "How's my baby girl?" I cooed to her and she giggled. As a fifteen year old, I have a baby. No regrets. She is the cutest bundle that completes my heart and life. But, she is also the reason I had to drop out of high school and escape to Philadelphia, leaving behind a note to my family explaining where I was and why I had left. "When should we visit them again?" I asked Alison even though I knew she wouldn't reply.

"Bianca!" Lily yelled, "Head up!" I snapped up and walked to table eight where I gently placed the soda, trying not to spill any. "Enjoy." I smiled before sliding back into the kitchen. I jingled a rattle with rice and small bells inside for Alison. She laughed. "Just take the day off girl." Lily huffed, "I'll cover. It's not like you're doing anything anyway." As her eyes rolled into the back of her head I jumped to my feet and picked up my bags and Alison. "Thank you so much." I breathed before she could change her mind, "I really appreciate it." I shuffled out the door and left the door swinging behind me. Walking down the street I began thinking about my past again. I couldn't help it. I kept wondering what everyone was thinking about me. Did everyone at school realize that I had left? Does anyone care? Did my parents tell anyone about the reason I left? Have they spoken to anyone at all? As these questions ran through my head, I nearly got hit by a jeep speeding through the quiet streets. I rubbed my head and smacked myself at how blind I'd been. "Wake up, Bianca. Don't mess anything up." I told myself.

Finally I arrived at the abandoned building I lived in. No rent, no roommates. It was great. That's the reason why I was surprised to see a scruffy man lounging on the plain mattress that I called a bed. "Uhm," I started hesitantly, "Excuse me sir?" The man sprang up and pulled out a knife, his eyes were wide and his stance was uneasy. "I'm sorry if I frightened you." I spoke cautiously, eyeing his rusty knife, "This is where I live." He stood for a second and stared at me as I took in his appearance. He had an uneven beard and a beanie cap. His plaid shirt and grey sweatpants were tattered and stained from living on the streets. He spoke at last, "You look like too nice of a lady to be living here." he growled, "What're you doing in a place like this?" I took a deep breath and stood up straighter, tightening my grip on Alison. "I had to leave my home so I'm living here with my father and older brother." I lied smoothly. I wasn't about to tell him I was here alone with my baby. That would be asking for trouble.

"Hmm." he groaned and stroked his beard, analyzing me again, "And when will your brother and daddy come back?" He took a step towards me and I took a step back. The old wooden floorboards squeaked and the sun parted through the clouds, leaving a triangular sunny patch where my feet were. "They should return any second now." I told him, "You should be on your way." A small fire lit in his eyes and he explained, "Now, young lady. I don't like being told what to do; especially from someone like you." Suddenly he lunged towards me and I was on the floor with the cold knife to my chest. I held Alison tight in my arms and tried to breathe. His weight suffocated me and his deep voice sent vibrations through my body. "Now you're gonna do what I say, little Miss." he ordered, "Am I clear?" I wanted to scream "no" and fight but I didn't have the strength to, I was too scared. I tried not to breathe in the stench of fish and cheese on his breath. I turned my head away to see Alison, who looked like she was about to cry.

The man reached for my first shirt button when Alison wailed. It was a terrible screeching cry that could be heard for miles. I took the opportunity when he was distracted to roll out from under him and stand up. As he lunged towards me again, I remembered the karate lessons I took when I was ten. I reared my leg back and whacked him in the groin. I stood shocked for a minute as he rolled over in pain, almost proud. It was not until he reached for my ankle to bring me down when I stepped back. I didn't know what to do next. Should I run? Hit him again? Scream? Before I made my decision, a boy walked in holding a small gun. "Get away from her." he ordered, "Stand up and get out." The man got up from the floor and glared, "What makes you think I'm gonna do that?" The boy didn't look scared, he looked annoyed. He replied, "Well, I know three different types of fighting techniques and how to shoot a pistol." The man ran out, his footsteps echoing in the house.

I gazed at the boy with wide eyes. I pushed my tangled dark hair out of my eyes and thanked him. "No problem." he stated, "You all right?" I nodded and ducked my head. Sighing, I sat on the now empty mattress. "That gave me a scare." I admitted, "I thought he was going to kill me." The boy sat next to me and I took in his blue eyes, "Oh," he gasped, "He was going to do more than that." I didn't ask what he meant.

"Why did you save me?" I inquired.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, well, you don't know me."

"That's not a reason to let someone get raped."

"But-I…"

"Okay, let's just say you owe me one."

"Sure."

"That's your baby?" he asked after an awkward pause.

"Yes. Her name is Alison."

"Cute, cute. How old are you?"

That question is always next. I debated whether to tell him the truth.

"Fifteen. You?"

"Seventeen. Are you on your own?"

"Maybe."

"C'mon, you can tell me. I'm on _my_ own."

"How can I be sure you're not lying to me?"

"How do I know _you're_ not lying to _me_?"

"Touché."

"Haha. So what's your deal?"

"It would make me more comfortable if you told me about you first."

"Sure. My name is Alex. I used to live in New Jersey with my sister and parents before they hated me."

"Why would they hate you?"

"I fucked up a lot. Got bad grades, beat some people up, broke the law a few times, got my girlfriend pregnant. So I ran away. I'm sure their lives are much better now."

"Same with me."

"C'mon. Tell me your story. I promise I won't judge."

"I've never stayed in one place my whole life. I moved constantly to keep up with my parents' jobs and I got so sick of it. One year, I moved from Tokyo to Spain and I was really depressed because I had to leave my boyfriend. So, I got drunk and got pregnant. I put the baby up for adoption before I realized a while later that I wanted her back. So I got her back, packed my bags, and left to come here. I just didn't think anyone would accept me for it and now I'm on my own."

"You know, I don't even know your name."

"Bianca. Bianca di Angelo."

Alex and I talked for a while after that, getting to know each other more and more. We spent days together that turned easily to weeks. He stayed in the same place as me, finding his own mattress and plopping it down next to mine. I continued to work at the diner, with Lily nagging me all the way. We managed enough money for food and water and even clothes through thrift stores. I saw a familiar face on a crumples piece of paper tacked to a pole on my way back from shopping. I ripped it off and folded it up, sticking it in my jeans pocket.

It was a chilly night and Alex and I watched the stars glow through a hole in the ceiling. We whispered since Alison was sleeping. "Do you ever think of going back?" I whispered softly in his ear. "Sometimes," he answered honestly, "But then I think of all the horrible things people would say to me if I did."

"I know how you feel, but what about your family?"

"Don't miss 'em."

"Why not?"

"Cause they pretty much hate my guts."

"I'm sure if you gave them a visit, they would love to see you."

"Well they don't love me enough to put up 'missing' signs, do they?"

"I think they do."

I took the paper out of my pocket and showed him.

_Alex James Gonali_

_Fifteen years old. (of 5/25/11)_

_Blue eyes, dark hair._

_Missing on May 25__th__, 2011._

_Call (987)-654-3210 if spotted or found._

"Wow." Alex breathed, "They really do care about me." I nodded and leaned in closer to him. Pushing my hair out of my face I asked, "Will you come back with me?" He had to think for a while with his eyes glued to the page. "What if they forgot about me?" he inquired, "I mean, this is an old flyer. Maybe they've moved on." I thought of Nico and my parents and Annabeth. I just _had_ to go back, I needed to see them and hold them and be with them. I wanted to go home. Where ever it was. "What if they didn't forget?" I pushed, "What if they silently cry and mourn over you every single night, alone in their beds?" Alex stood up and began packing his things. "We leave in the morning." he stated, "I'll study the bus routes and we will make it home." I stood up and moved closer to him, "Whose home first?" I asked. He thought for a minute. "Yours." he answered, "I want to meet this family of yours. I want to help you get through this." I smiled and began folding my few shirts and pants into my only bag unlike Alex, who tossed his things in his bag. As I lie in my bed that night, I looked up at Cassiopeia. The same constellation that I saw in every place I visited at night. _Home_, I thought, _I'm going home._


	2. Home

**Home**

**Bianca's POV**

The journey was short. I stood in front of my house. My real house. The wood was splintered and the roof was cracking and sliding off. "Do it." Alex nudged, "C'mon." I breathed into my lungs and exhaled. I bounced Alison on my hip and put my finger on the doorbell. My nail was caked with dirt and my hand was brown with filth. My finger twitched and I leaned into the bell, making a pleasant "ding-dong" ring through the house. Seven seconds felt like a year as Alex and I waited on the stoop. Suddenly, there was a soft creak and the door slid open. Nico stood there with his mouth open before lighting up and smiling. "Bianca!" he yelled, "You came back, you did! I told them you would!" He caged me in a hug and I resisted crying. "Nico," I whispered, "I missed you so much." Nico giddily jumped up and froze at the sight of Alex. "Uh, who's that?" he asked quietly. I introduced them. "Well, come inside." Nico urged, "You are staying, right? Is the baby staying? What about Alex? Is he going to live here?" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Nico. I'm staying," I announced, "But Alex is going back to his home."

Alex shuffled his feet and I walked over to him. "You should leave now." I told him sadly, "You'll miss your bus ticket home." Alex sighed and shook his head, "I don't want to go." he admitted, "But I do need to get home." He shouldered his one duffel bag and cupped my face in his hands. "I love you." he breathed, "And I will see you again." He leaned in and kissed me. A slow but passionate kiss which ran shivers up my spine. "Thank you for letting me see the light." he choked out and left the house the same way I did when I ran away. I turned to Nico. "Get mom and dad." I ordered, "I want to let them know that I'm home."


End file.
